Once More
by Anjalyn
Summary: My take on the sent back in time SL. Harry goes back to redo some things and save lives, love his soul mate and bond with his "family". . . . While not exactly a crossover - it has some of the key characters from the Incarnations of Immortality series that will have cameos from time to time. . . . Chapters 1-5 updated!
1. Meeting Zane

**A/N**: thanks to great reviews I've fixed some continuity errors about ages and other matters – thanks for catching the slip! ~_Anjalyn_

* * *

Harry found himself in a white room, a white desk and chair sitting in one corner and a white bench sitting in front of the desk. He, himself, was wearing a white robe; with a shake of his head, he sat on the bench and waited to see what was going on. Time passed – how long he wasn't sure and finally a part of the wall opened to a door and a tall, lithe man with dark eyes and hair came in and sat behind the desk. The man cleared his throat and sat a file folder down on the desk before tapping it with his finger. Harry watched as it enlarged itself to twice its size before the man opened the folder.

"Harry James Potter, age seventeen. Well, Mr. Potter, to be blunt, you are here because you are dead."

"Shit, please tell me I took Tom out with me." Harry said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to say, no, you did not. You died from a cursed knife that hit you while escaping from Malfoy Manor, thrown by Bellatrix Lastrange. "The man in white told him with a small frown. "Because this not the time you were fated to die, you were collected and brought to my office for… processing."

"What do you mean, processing?" Harry asked; his eyebrows nearly at his hairline.

"First, allow me to introduce myself, I am Zane or Thanatos, the incarnation of Death. I am doing something I shouldn't with you. I am sending you, with help from Norton or Chronos, the incarnation of Time, back to the month before the end of your third year of schooling. This is done in attempt to change things for the better of the world and for yourself and your soul mate."

"You mean my godfather won't be dead? Wait – who's my soul mate?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes, Sirius will still be alive and Peter will still be hiding at Hagrid's hut. And as for your soul mate, it's Miss Hermione Granger. You would have found this naturally, however, due to interference by three particular Weasley's, you and Miss Granger both were fed lust, love and loyalty potions. Yours were keyed to Ginny, while Miss Granger's was keyed to Ronald. Both of the mentioned Weasley's knew about the potions and with the help of their mother, sought to have you both under their thumbs. I'd like to see you and Miss Granger come to be together, as things are supposed to be. Which is another reason for you going back sooner, it gives you time to right some wrongs of your forth year – particularly with Miss Granger in mind." Zane explained in gentle tones.

"You mean those two prats and their mother drugged us?! That's horrible and pathetic. I'm guessing by you telling me about Peter means I can go down and get him and expose him before the shack incident?"

Zane smiled and nodded, "Also, since you are thirteen, you can owl Gringotts and as the last of your noble line, can see yourself emancipated. I would recommend contacting them as soon as possible– there are many things they can do to help you. The biggest thing being, their 'shaman' know how to destroy horcrux's. They can also help with some of the spells already placed on you and with healing your stunted growth, as well as a few other things. I'd recommend asking them about their eidetic memory ritual, it will help you retain and recall everything you read, write, hear or experience. And yes, it will help you remember your previous memories. I do have a few gifts for you…"

* * *

Harry looked shocked at all this information but nodded and sat forward slightly to see what 'gift' Death was talking about.

Zane reached out with one boney-looking finger, touching Harry in the middle of his forehead, gifting him with the ability to shield his mind. With this touch-gift done, he leaned back and pulled out a small book, the size of a dime store romance novel. He passed the small, old tome to Harry with an explanation, "This book will teach you and your soul mate how to better protect your mind and read other's thoughts with much practice. It can be duplicated once, but it can only be read by yourself and Miss Granger. If you touch your right forefinger to the spot I touched you and do the same to her, she too will be gifted with the basic shielding abilities. This is to protect your future knowledge and anything you might wish to tell her about. I'd recommend taking the 'time' to talk to her as soon as possible. As for your second gift" he lifted a small hourglass with two extra knobs on it, hanging from a chain over to Harry.

"Go ahead and put it on. The one Miss Granger has must be returned at the end of the year, whereas this one is yours. You will notice it has your crest on it, I took the initiative to have it applied to the metal and the clasp so that none should question to whom it belongs to. The two extra knobs have a "d" and a "w" on them. This will allow you to go back both days and weeks, up to a max of five weeks or a maximum of thirty five days. Spinning the hourglass itself end over end allows you to go back hours. It is different from the hourglass that Miss Granger has, as hers only allows her to go back a max of 8 hours in one twenty four hour period. You can take up to four people with you by tapping the clasp and enlarging the chain to fit around everyone. If Dobby is in the middle of the four, he will be transported with you. Also, if your familiars are held, they too can go with you, as well as anything held by you, such as trunks or book bags."

Harry slid the hourglass on around his neck and tucked it inside his robes. "Why are you doing all this for me?"

"Simply I don't want evil to take over the world. Despite being Death, I am not an evil creature; I merely weigh souls and see they go to Purgatory, Heaven or Hell. Parry, the incarnation of Evil rules hell and he's been waiting a long time for Tom. He has a special section set aside just for death eaters, wannabes and Tom. They will not be happy campers once they take up residence. Then again, given the trouble they have caused, they do not deserve to be happy."

"So" Harry said, "I get to redo things and fix things. What's the catch?"

Zane threw back his head and laughed. "You don't pull any punches, do you Harry. Keep that attitude and you will do well. The catch is; you no longer have a get out of death card. You see, you had a horcrux inside of you, anchored to your scar, when you died, it was destroyed. I'll not put it back, as it has already been sent to Hell, so if you die again, that's it. I can't help you a second time."

Harry blinked, raising his hand to touch his scar with a reverent 'oh' sound. "So I better not mess up this time around. I get to keep my memories, so I know what to change, right?"

Zane blinked his eyes and nodded. "Yes, you do, Harry. That's why you needed the shield and why you might need time to explain things to Miss Granger. I also recommend taking Dobby into your employ. House elves can do all sorts of magic that wizards and witches can't, his magic is different."

"Okay. You've given me a lot to think about and do. What do I do about Dumbledore? He's not going to like that I'm not following his every command."

Zane tapped his fingers against his chin in thought before saying, "I think the best thing to do with him would be a: kill him with kindness, b: use the laws in your defense, c: gather advisors and high profile friends to keep him in check and lastly d: don't tell him about the future if you can avoid it. There's no telling how he will respond to the knowledge. He may be all for changing things; or he may say: "do it all over again the same as before". I can tell you that unless you change things, you'll not make it to old age. You need to train up and to do that; you need to be proactive rather than reactive. Does that make sense to you?"

Harry nodded as Zane spoke, silently agreeing with him on the Dumbledore front. "Yes sir, it does make sense. With the way he handled things the first time around; I don't see future knowledge making anything better with him. I think I'll keep it just between Hermione and myself, at least to start with. I definitely won't be trusting Ron or Ginny this time around, not like I did before, that's for sure. Is there anyone besides Hermione that I can trust? Or can you tell me?" Harry asked.

"Think back to when you stormed the Ministry, who was with you? Now omit the Weasleys and who do you have left?" Zane hinted with a hint of a smile.

"Um… Luna and Neville went with us… oh, I can do that. Can I share knowledge with them as well? They will guess that something is up if I make them close friends, especially Luna, she's sharp, that one is." Harry told Zane with a hopeful expression.

Zane steepled his fingers, tapping them against his chin in thought. "I will allow this." He leaned over and touched Harry's forehead twice more with his skeletal looking fingertip. "I'd suggest telling them your story all at the same time, better to do it all at once." He took out a sheet of paper and a small earthenware bowl and passed them over to Harry. "You'll need this. It's a viewing pensive. You don't stick your head in it; instead memories are displayed outside of the bowl, like a movie screen, or if you tap it with your wand and hold it there, it will show or download the memories directly into your mind. This will help you with your story telling. One more bit of advice, you should demand the Veil for him; otherwise he'll slip out and cause havoc again."

"That's wonderful, I'll do that. And thank you for the pensive, it will come in handy. When do I go back?" Harry wondered aloud.

"In just a moment, remember all that we've talked about, it will serve you well. Good luck, Harry, it was nice to meet you, though I do hope it's a couple of hundred years before we meet again." Zane stood, coming around his desk and dropped a sparkly gold powder over Harry, chanting as he held his hands over Harry's head. In a flash, like a photo being taken, Harry disappeared, leaving only a faint trace of gold dust behind. Zane smiled to himself and took up the folder, shrinking it and left the room.


	2. Catching Up Friends

**A/N:** Fixed a few things and added in a bit that I forgot to take care of. Thanks for all of the reviews folks. ~_Anjalyn_

* * *

Harry found himself sitting cross legged on his bed, the book, pensive and parchment in his hands and the time turner around his neck. The sun was about an hour's high in the sky, so he knew he had time to find everyone and he stood, dressed in ratty slacks and a too large t-shirt. He frowned and set his items on his bed, reaching for his uniform and changed quietly. He placed the three items he got from Death in his backpack and went over to wake Neville. "Hey mate, wake up, I need to talk to you." He said as he shook Neville's shoulder firmly.

Neville startled awake and looked at Harry with wide but sleepy eyes. "Harry? What's going on?"

"Wake up and get dressed mate, I need to talk to you and two others, it's important."

Neville nodded and slid out of his bed covers, moving over to the bathroom to do his morning routine and get dressed. Harry headed downstairs, where he knew Hermione would be and smiled at seeing her.

"Good morning, Hermione." He chirruped.

Hermione blinked in surprise, looking up at Harry as he came down the stairs. He was obviously awake and his smile, she could get lost in that smile – it was so bright and cheerful. She was shocked when he came over to her and wrapped her in a hug but she sighed happily and hugged him back; wondering what was going on and so asked him once he let her out of the hug. "What's going on, Harry and why are you up so early? Normally I'm the only one awake at this hour of the day."

"I'm up early because I need to talk to you, Neville and Luna. It's important." He explained, though it only confused Hermione and caused her curiosity meter to lift.

"Luna is normally the first one in the Great Hall. She's probably there already. We can go down, eat an early breakfast and then talk?" She suggested.

Neville joined them downstairs, he looked more awake but still sort of sleepy but he was too concerned about what Harry wanted so he was battling to wake up. "I'm here, Harry… what did you need to talk about?"

"Hermione made a good suggestion of heading to the Great Hall and having a quick breakfast, where we will pick up Luna and then I'll tell you everything. I'm sure we will have time." Harry said with a grin at Hermione when he said 'time'. She smiled at him and scooped up her book bag, setting it on her shoulder before walking with the boys out of the common room. They made their way down to the Great Hall, enjoying the quiet of the castle. When they got there, Luna was already there, sitting at the Claw's table, eating. She was the only one in the room so the three Gryffindor's walked over to her table and sat with her. Harry sat beside her, with Hermione and Neville across from them. "Morning Luna, do you mind if we join you?"

Luna smiled at them and shook her head, "I don't mind Harry, but you still have some traveling dust in your hair, did you know?"

Harry eeped and ran his hands through his hair, though nothing visible was coming out. With a shrug, he filled his plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. He opted for cranberry juice, instead of pumpkin and dug in. Hermione, Neville and Luna all followed his example as they ate in relative silence, enjoying the stress free meal. When they all finished Harry spoke up. "I need to talk to the three of you, it's really important. I know a private place where we won't be disturbed. Please, I know this is out of the norm, but if you will follow me up to the seventh floor, I promise I'll explain everything I can once we are in the room."

The other three looked at each other and nodded, smiling at each other before looking back to Harry. Each one agreed and told him so as they stood. Harry stood up too, leading the way up to the Room of Requirement. He paced in front of the door, wanting a comfy space for all to sit and see and hear what he needed to tell them. When he opened the door he found a coffee and teal painted room with deep honey colored leather chairs, three on one side of a coffee table with one on the other. He ushered them in, closing the door behind them and waved them to sit in one of the three chairs. Once everyone was seated he grinned. "Dobby" He said into the air. Moments later a little elf popped into the room with wide happy eyes.

"Mister Harry Potter sir, you calls Dobby. What can Dobby be doing for sir?" Dobby spoke energetically.

"We'd like an assortment of pastries and juice and tea, we're going to be here a while and we will need something to snack on." Harry told the little elf.

Dobby popped away and then back within seconds with a tray laden with the items Harry requested, with a snap of his fingers it was laid out on the coffee table and he popped away with the tray.

"Harry? What was…?" Hermione started to ask but stopped when Harry held up one finger. She nodded and sat her book bag down at her feet, trying to be patient, but curiosity was getting the better of her.

"I'll explain everything. But first, I need to do something for each of you." He stood and leaned across the table, touching his forehead and then each of theirs in turn before sitting. "That will protect your mind from Legilimens like Snape and Dumbledore who can read your mind by looking in your eyes. What I'm about to show and tell you, can't be talked about except to each other and only ever in absolute privacy. This is the room of requirement, by walking three times in front of the door; it will become whatever you need it to be. Once you are inside, only from the inside can it be opened, so that's a good added safety feature. If you need anything while you are in here just call for Dobby and he'll see to whatever it is you need."

* * *

Harry then sat back in his chair and pulled the small pensive out of his pack, setting it in the middle of the coffee table. He then pulled out the parchment and scanned the how-to-use before setting his wand to his temple and saying "Year three through seven overview". He then placed his wand to the bowl as it filled. He tucked his wand behind his ear and leaned forward over his knees, looking at his three friends.

"To know what's inside, just touch your wand to the bowl and then to your temple; your brains will process and show you the memories."

Luna was the first one to whip out her wand and do as Harry instructed, as the memories filtered her expression ranged from sad, elated, determined, terrified, and finally happy. Neville and Hermione watched this for a few minutes before taking turns to tap the bowl with their wands before touching them to their temples. Neville's face stayed pretty much showing shock and finally pride. Hermione's ran the gambit, much as Luna's had. The process took several hours and Harry pulled out his book on mind magic while he waited for his friends to finish seeing the memories; while he read in the comfy arm chair.

While waiting Harry decided to follow Zane's advice regarding Dobby so he called the hyper little elf. When Dobby popped into the room, Harry smiled and asked, "Dobby how would you like to work for me?"

"Dobby would love that Mister Harry Potter, oh, he's a good wizard, he is." Dobby squealed excitedly.

"What would have I have to do?"

"Just be placing your hand on Dobby's head and be saying 'I take Dobby as my elf' and magic does the rest." Dobby told him while bouncing on his toes.

"There are some conditions. I'll give you an allowance and you have to wear a uniform, no more pillow cases. You will be a Potter so you need to dress better, okay? And no punishing yourself – ever. If you think you did something wrong you come to me and we will talk about it."

"I will be doing as Mister Harry Potter says."

Harry put his hand on Dobby's head and said "I take Dobby as my elf". A soft green light went from Dobby into Harry and back again.

Dobby stood a little straighter and still smiling told his new master, "Dobby bes getting new uniforms, I'll be a good elf fors you, Master."

"Just call me Harry, Dobby, not master. That's an order. I'll call you if I need you, okay?"

"Yes… Harry, Dobby bes doing this for Harry. Oh, thank you!" With that he popped away.

* * *

It was nearing noon and Luna was crying as she stood and came around to hug Harry. She was soon joined by Hermione, while Neville looked on, still looking in shock. Harry held the two girls on either side before Luna peeled off and went to Neville, sitting in his lap and hugging him. That was all it took and he too was an emotional mess. The two pairs sat like that for some time, nearly half an hour before stirring. Harry offered them food and drinks and partook as well. "I'm sure you have questions… have a snack and then we will talk about it."

Hermione was the first to break the silence, "I will chop off Ronald's dangly bits if he poisons me again this time around." Her tone was quiet and serious and both males shuddered at the idea but didn't disagree with her. "I need to loosen up and live a little more, now that I've seen the OWL's I know what to expect so I can relax a little more. Will I remember all this stuff, Harry?"

Harry nodded and then explained, "The Goblins have a ritual which gives one eidetic memory, and I'll be getting it soon, once I claim head of house Potter. Neville can do the same since he's thirteen. If… you agree to marry me, Hermione, as my fiancée I can get you the ritual as well. Same can be said for Neville and Luna. I'm not saying we get married right away and that was by no means the perfect way to ask… and I don't have your ring yet but I didn't want to wait and … I've loved you since that first Halloween, I don't want to spend another minute without you with me." Harry poured his feelings out to the girl in his lap, smiling a little at her happy grin.

"I don't care about a ring or flashy proposals, I only care about you. I feel the same way, Harry… and yes, I will marry you, you just tell me when and I'll be there." At that proclamation, Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips, a bright silver light surrounding them as they kissed then faded as they pulled back to smile at each other.

"Um, guys, you just got married." Luna told them with a twinkling laugh. "You're soul mates; your first romantic kiss starts the official bonding process. You'll find you are able to feel each other and not only that, you can mentally hear each other as well. You are now Lord and Lady Potter." She looked at Neville, and then grinned a Cheshire smile, as she put a hand on his cheek. "Will you marry me, Neville?" She smiled even more as he nodded and they too shared a kiss that had a silver glow.

"Congratulations to us both!" Hermione said with a chuckle. "On Wednesday, May eighteenth, 1994 we got married. We have exactly a month of school left to do; exams are in two and a half weeks. Oh, Harry, you don't have to go back to those awful Dursleys! And since we are all legally adults as far as the law goes, we can leave school on the weekends. That means that on Saturday we can go to Gringotts to do our business."

Harry and Neville nodded. Neville spoke up, "I'll have to owl my Gran… it would be easier if I could floo call her but…" he trailed off as a large amber and marble fireplace came into existence on the side of the room, complete with a pot of floo powder. "Well, that's handy. Since I know the password for the floo, how would you like to meet my family, all of you?"


	3. Gaining Family

**A/N:** Fixed a few continuity errors that were pointed out to me and took out the part about Luna mentioning memories to Gran. Hope it flows better now. (-: ~_Anjalyn_

* * *

All three agreed to go with Neville and lined up at the floo. When the password was given, Neville was the first one through, followed by Harry, then Luna and Hermione. Lady Longbottom was already making her way to the receiving room and was shocked, to say the least, at seeing her grandson and the three others standing with him. Neville rushed across the room and hugged his Gran, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She blustered at him but smiled and returned the affection.

"What are you four doing here? Shouldn't you be at lunch right now? And how did you get here?" Augusta asked as she cuddled her grandson for a few more minutes.

"Let's sit down somewhere Gran, I have big news to share with you and I hope you are as happy about it as I am." Neville said cryptically as he led everyone into one of the sittings rooms. He gestured for his Gran to take a seat at the head of the coffee table while he and Luna sat on one sofa with Harry and Hermione on the other one across the table. Once everyone was sitting he called for one of the elves, "Teran…" when the elf in an apron with the Longbottom crest on the chest appeared Neville ordered tea and beef stew pop overs for everyone to munch on. Teran popped off to fill the request and he sat forward, taking Luna's hand in his and placing it on his knee as he looked over at his Gran and started to explain what he could.

"Gran I've found my soul mate… its Luna, Luna Lovegood – well now it's Longbottom. We started dating and when we kissed this silver glow surrounded us. I know the legends well enough to know what that means. "

Just then four black eagle owls dropped a letter with the Gringotts logo in each of their laps. As soon as those four left, another four, this time simple brown tawny owls showed up and dropped scrolls with the Ministry of Magic insignia on them. They opened the scrolls and found their edict saying they were married and able to cast magic without triggering the underage net. The ones from Gringotts encouraged the new Lords and Ladies to visit as soon as they could to get their affairs in order.

Neville passed his over for his Gran to look at while he continued. "As you might guess, since we were all served at the same time, Harry and Hermione are also soul mates. They too kissed earlier and started their bond. Would you be willing to meet us Saturday at Gringotts around nine a.m. to talk to the Goblins? I want to make sure you are still taken care of and that our becoming the Lord and Lady doesn't mess up anything for you or my parents."

"_Good thinking Nev… you are smarter than you give yourself credit for."_ Luna thought towards her mate with a soft encouraging smile.

"I'd be honored, Neville. Thank you for taking me into consideration… there are things I will still have a hand in as a Countess. That is the station I will hold now that you two have claimed Lord and Lady from your parents. Sadly, due to their situation, they have not been able to hold those titles since they were injured, which is why I held the Lady title. Harry, do you have anyone you can use as a confidant?" Augusta smiled as she talked. She didn't normally show such emotion, but she felt the need to be freer in her affections towards her family and friends.

"I'm not sure, ma'am." Harry stated as he thought about it… his godfather would be the perfect one but how would he explain his innocence to Madam Longbottom.

"Why don't we catch the 'rat' this evening before dinner and take him to Professor Lupin and McGonagall… then they can contact Madam Bones from the DMLE." Hermione offered Harry, as she heard his thoughts about his godfather. She too agreed he would be the best one to use as a confidant, as everything he'd ever done was in consideration of Harry.

"I do have someone, but it will take doing an errand first before I could contact him." He saw the curious looks and sighed before taking Hermione's hand to calm him as he explained. "I'll be contacting my godfather. He's Sirius Bla…"

"Harry! He's a murderer, he's the reason your parents are dead. You can't…" Augusta interrupted him with nothing but worry in her tone.

"With all due respect Madam Longbottom…" Harry started.

"Call me Gran, all of you." The elder interrupted him again with a small smile this time before she sat back in her chair to listen to what he had to say. She had her doubts about Sirius, but with him being godfather, that came with vows that would kill him had he tried to harm Harry.

"I've learned that Sirius did not sell my parents out to Voldemort like everyone thinks. The true betrayer was Peter Pettigrew, their secret keeper. He's a rat animagus; he's been hiding as the Weasley's rat for the last twelve years. I recently found this out and am going to collect the rat as soon as we get back to the school. He's missing a right front toe, and in human form, a finger from his right hand; all that was 'found' of him after the explosion. I will see him brought to justice and sent through the Veil for his crimes against two noble houses. Doing so will see Sirius cleared of all wrong doings… he was never tried anyway, just thrown into Azkaban. I will fight tooth and nail for him. That's why Sirius was saying "he's at Hogwarts", he saw the photo of the Weasleys in the paper and saw the rat; it mentioned that Ron was in Gryffindor with me. He came to Hogwarts to protect me and prove his innocence."

The four teenagers knew this from the memories they had watched and shared, whereas Gran sat with an incredulous expression on her face. The more she thought about it, she saw the logic and connections. "I will contact Amelia and have her meet you in front of the Great Hall at five sharp, that way you can talk to her with plenty of high ranking witnesses on hand. I'll be sure she brings along Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' niece. It's his older sister's daughter, she's new to the Aurors but she is good and fair minded. Wait, how will you all explain your missing classes today without getting into trouble?" She didn't want them unable to do what they needed to do this weekend. "I'd love to have you all stay over Saturday night, I'll owl Minerva later this evening to make sure it's ok. You will need to inform her of your changes in status so she can put you in married quarters. They aren't normally used until seventh year, but sometimes they are needed before then."

* * *

They all agreed that having their own quarters would be better than dealing with the drama of common rooms and dorms. Luna looked at Augusta and asked, "Have you ever heard of someone skipping a year ahead, Gran?"

"Actually, Neville's mum did, she studied over the summer after her second year and tested out of the third year classes into forth to be with Frank. It has to be approved by your head of house, but I'm sure with your genius and being mated to Nev, Professor Flitwick will agree to let you test ahead. If he gives you any problems, you let me know – be sure to tell him you have my blessing."

"Honestly, I was thinking of testing out at the regular time, I'm familiar with the electives and the material on the classes I wish to go into forth year." Luna told Gran with a smile. "_Anything I'm not totally sure about, I can read up on this summer and get help from you_." Luna told her husband telepathically.

Neville nodded, so did everyone else. Harry and Hermione thought it was a great idea and told Luna so. Gran also added another idea that they were all smiley about.

"Luna, you can also, as you are now an adult in the eyes of the ministry, request to be resorted. Here's a little known trick about the sorting hat, if you request and can make a good argument about a specific house, he will usually acquiesce."

"That's true," Harry added his two cents in, "the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I begged to be anywhere but there and it put me in Gryffindor instead."

Gran nodded while the other three looked surprised, that wasn't part of any memories they recalled but then again, that would have happened in first year and he just shared from year three on.

"That's perfect; I can request to be resorted at the end of the year so that along with being a fourth year, I'll be in the same classes as my family." Luna said excitedly.

"Another thing you can do to cement the family ties is a ritual between Harry and Nev – as they are both Lords it won't affect their standings. Would you like to hear what the ritual does? It can also be done between the girls as well." Augusta offered.

Neville changed the subject back to Saturday, "Gran, I know you've given me Da's wand, but it just doesn't work right for me… the wand chooses the wizard you know… I'd like to get a new one on Saturday, as well as a holster. And I also think we should have backup wands commissioned for us, just in case."

The others smiled and nodded while Harry spoke up, "I definitely need another wand as well, mine is the brother to Voldemort's and that might cause problems when we meet up."

Augusta nodded and reminded Neville with a smile, "You don't need my permission anymore. Feel free to use me as a sound board and advisor, but I agree, a new wand might do you two some good and a secondary is a good idea for everyone. I have something to give you Neville… it's a family heirloom, so only family can use it…and it will take care of today so that you don't actually miss any classes." She pulled out a time turner, similar to Harry's and passed it gently over to Neville. "It's rightfully yours now… use it wisely."

With a mischievous smile, she explained her thinking on the ritual she'd mentioned earlier. "You can blood bond as siblings. Nev to Harry and Hermione, Harry to Nev and Luna. This also works both ways, so you'd be brothers and sisters, with the exception of the married pairs. This will mean that you are bound by the _powers that be_ to aid each other in times of need… and will make it virtually impossible to outright dishonest with each other. It also has the added feature of making its own telepathic links, allowing you four to, when thinking about it and directing it, communicate with each other." She paused and looked at the teens, "Now, are we doing this ritual or not?"

* * *

Under the main part of the house was a ritual room with a pentagram inlaid in the floor in bright green malachite. In the center of the pentagram was the Longbottom crest. She set everyone up in a triangles; Neville for Earth, Luna for Water, Harry for Air, Hermione for Fire and Augusta herself as Spirit. She came in with the ritual knife and they called the corners and raised the magic they would need for the ritual. She went first and cut Harry's palm and then her own. She pressed the two wounds together and spoke formally, "You are my grandchild…"

"You are my grandmother…" Harry replied.

Augusta then moved the atheme and sliced Luna's hand. "You are my granddaughter."

"You are my grandmother…" Luna replied.

Gran did the same to Hermione, "You are my granddaughter."

"You are my grandmother…" Hermione told the older woman with a smile.

She then cut Neville's hand. She then had Nev and Harry clasp hands.

"You are my brother…" Neville intoned then Harry said the same thing to him.

Gran took Luna next, letting her grasp hands with Harry. "You are my brother…" she said.

"You are my sister…" he replied with a smile.

Hermione's hand was next and she took Luna's hand after Harry let go. "You are my sister…"

"You are my sister." Luna told her fervently.

Lastly Hermione and Neville held hands. Neville went first, "You are my sister…"

"You are my brother…" Hermione told him, smiling all the while.

Augusta then slid the atheme back up each of their hands, in the opposite direction of the cuts and as the blade moved, their wounds healed. There was a flash of white light and it seemed as if motes settled into their hands where the cuts were. "That light was the bond sealing, we are now family in every sense of the word and can communicate with each other if we think about it hard enough. It is not automatic forms of telepathy, like you have through your soul mate bonds, but it is similar. You just have to focus on whom you wish to send your thoughts to and vice versa on hearing them."

"That was wicked!" Harry said with a big smile. "I've always wanted a family of my own… and in one day I gained a wife, brother, sister and grandmother. Now if I can get Lupin and Sirius to bond with me as well as fathers, I'll be set. Wait, as a werewolf can Lupin bond with us?"

Augusta knew what Remus was from hearing it from Alice, as she was Harry's godmother. "So long as it is the night after the full moon in which he has consumed a Wolfsbane potion, yes, it is perfectly safe."

Hermione ran things through her head and told the gathered, "The next full moon is June ninth… so the tenth would be the day to do it. We need to make sure Professor Lupin takes his potion so we can do this. I'm sure being your father in blood bond will help make life easier for him."

"Have you ever had your parent's will read, Harry?" Gran asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "The reason I ask is… we made arrangements with your parents for you two boys to be raised together, should something happen to your parents… since that never happened, I wonder if it was ever read."

Harry shook his head sadly, "No, it was never read, Dumbledore moved to have to stay sealed until my majority and he placed me with my mom's sister, Petunia. They hated magic and thus me… it was horrible there. I was treated worse than Malfoy's house elf. It's why I'm so scrawny and none of my clothes fit, I wasn't allowed meals and all I had for clothes was my whale of a cousins' hand me downs. Not that there is anything wrong with gently worn clothes, but he's five times my size so it hasn't been easy. I mostly live in my uniform during the school year. I'm hoping to fix that problem this weekend… with your help, that is… if you are willing to show me how to shop."

The girls' eyes lit up and even Augusta had a happy gleam in her eye. Neville snickered and told Harry, "You're in for it now Harry; you have all three of them ready to go on a shopping spree. Our legs and feet are going to kill us when this is over. I need a few things too, specifically robes with the Longbottom and Potter crests now that we are family and we are both Lords. The girls will need similar robes too, so will you Gran… you now fall under Potter protection as his Gran."

"I need the wardrobe help so, while I may regret it later, I'll happily take the help with my clothing. I'm tired of wearing the same thing day in and day out, I want some diversity." Harry told his now brother with a chuckle.

"Oh don't you worry Harry, we will help you." Gran told him with a wicked smirk. "Now then, you four need to go back to Hogwarts and time turn and get the day started. I'd recommend talking with your heads of house as soon as you can. If you go back far enough, you'll have time before breakfast. Just be careful to not run into your other selves."

"I know the perfect place we can go to turn back where we won't bump into the others…" Harry said cryptically.

The others nodded and stood, hugging Augusta; Neville kissing her cheek and went back to the fireplace. Harry called out "Room of Requirements Fireplace" and the fire burned green. All four stepped through, taking a step forward when the grate came into view, not even Harry fell as the came back into the room.


	4. Dealing With Changes At Hogwarts

**A/N:** Fixed a few errors and smoothed out the rough edges. Enjoy! ~_Anjalyn_

* * *

Harry explained one they were back, "Now we head down to the second floor girls bathroom, no one ever goes in there, if we need to, we can go down into the Chamber of Secrets to make sure we are safe."

Luna was the first to speak up, "I think the Chamber would be a good idea."

Harry nodded and the four of them left the room, heading down to the second floor. Afternoon classes were still in session so they were not interrupted in their trek. They went into the bathroom and Harry went to the sinks, hissing {_Open_} and then {_Stairs_}. The sink gave way to a tunnel and soon steps appeared going down. They traipsed down the stairs and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I've got a time turner too. For now, let's use Neville's… then we have mine if we need it and Hermione still has hers for her classes. First thing we do is go to Professor McGonagall and get her to bring Professor Flitwick into the discussion. Then we'll have breakfast in the kitchens so as not to run into ourselves, or anyone who saw us earlier, in the Great Hall. Sound good?"

Neville pulled out his time turner and Harry showed him how to expand the chain. The now siblings stood close to each other as the chain encompassed them. With six turns of the hourglass, they went back six hours to seven a.m. so that they had time to talk to the professors. They watched the room spin around them before it came to a stop, Hermione cast a "tempus" and sure enough it was seven fifteen. The quartette went back up the stairs and headed for Professor McGonagall's office. Harry knocked on the door and they waited until the stern woman opened the door with a surprised expression.

"What can I do for you four this morning?" She asked.

"We need to talk to you and Professor Flitwick. Do you mind sending for him so that we can all talk?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"This is rather unorthodox but, you have my curiosity piqued so I'll get Filius to join us. Come in and sit down while I get him." Minerva told them. She stepped over to her fireplace, threw in some powder and spoke into the hearth. She explained to Filius that she had a 'Claw here wanting to talk to him and her at the same time. Filius stepped through the flame and took a seat, as did Minerva. "Now that we are all gathered, what did you need to speak to us about?"

The four looked at each other then decided on Neville being the spokesman, as he needed to get used to being a public face. They all pulled out their missives and passed them to the Professors while Neville explained. "We're each soul mated couples. As you can see we are now married and Harry and I are heads of house. Due to this, we need married student quarters. My Luna would like to test out of her third year; she's already very familiar with the information and is willing to do both second and third year testing. I, as the Lord of the house have a time turner and will allow my Lady to use it so that she can get her testing done. She would also like to be resorted at the end of the year… we are hoping to have all four of us in Gryffindor so that we may go to classes together. Harry and I also want to test in Arithmancy and Runes this year so that we can be in those classes next year. We also will need to leave Hogwarts Friday night after classes, we are going to stay the weekend with my Gran and take care of some Gringotts business."

Both Professors were shocked at the maturity and command coming off Neville. He rarely spoke more than a few words at a time so, this was the most they had ever heard him speak at one time. As they read the scrolls, they found that they couldn't disagree with any of the requests put forward.

Flitwick was the first to speak, "You will be missed in Ravenclaw, Luna, but I understand why you want to be resorted so that you are with your family. I also approve your request to test out of Third year and being away from the castle this weekend. Minerva is the one who is in charge of married student quarters as Deputy Headmistress but I can't see any reason that you four would be turned down."

"Aye, you have all the paperwork needed here – I just need a copy of each house's decree…" She informed them as she made a copy of Harry and Neville's decrees. "I know of a set of quarters that has two suites… how do you feel about sharing quarters, however, if you want, I will give you separate dwellings."

Harry was the one who spoke up this time as the others nodded along with what he said, "Together would be perfect. Another thing you need to be aware of… Neville and I are now blood-brothers… and Luna is my sister. Hermione is Neville's sister and Madam Longbottom is our grandmother. Above and beyond that, we are Lord and Ladies and while we will not flaunt our titles and abilities, we will do everything in our power to see ourselves protected. I do hope you understand what I mean."

Both Professors looked at each other, then at the four students and nodded. Minerva again was the one to speak, "Of course, my Lords and Ladies, as it should be. Please inform me if you have any problems. I too approve the testing, as I trust you would not have asked without having the ability to pass. I'm assuming you will be changing your electives for next year?"

Luna was the one to talk this time, "Yes ma'am. We want to take the following: Ancient Runes, Arithmomancy, Astrology, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions. We will be testing out of Divination, History of Magic and Muggle Studies. As our Lords have time turners, we will happily return Hermione's at the end of the year and use our house ones to assure our attendance in classes, if that is acceptable?"

Harry spoke up quickly, "And, with that course load, I'm formally letting you know that I won't be playing Quidditch next year. I know each house holds try outs, but I'd suggest Ginny as Seeker and Katie Bell as Captain… they will do well in those spots. My education is far more important."

Minerva looked surprised for a few seconds but recovered quickly as Luna and Harry spoke, she could not however hide her frown at the idea of Harry quitting Quidditch but she understood the reasons. "Thank you for the placement ideas, Harry. Another thing you all maybe will be interesting in is; Madam Pomfrey is going to be offering a class on Healing every week. If you would like, I will put you four down for that class as well. As Hermione can tell you, from using the time turner all year there are certain perks and downsides that come with it. The main perk is you age with each hour you go through; the down fall is long term use of a time turner can wear on your magical core so you will be required to check in with Madam Pomfrey every two weeks to make sure you are safe. Harry, I can understand why you wish to focus more on your studies but I will say this… don't get so wrapped up in knowledge that you all forget to have fun and live.

"Oh, we won't Professor… we plan on going to Hogsmeade at least every other weekend and one weekend a month with our families. So we won't be just pouring over books. Also with our time turners we will have plenty of time to study." Neville gave a carefree smile as he spoke. They talked about different things for the rest of the hour before excusing themselves to go have breakfast. It was now eight and while their counterparts were already in the room of requirement.

* * *

They took their meal in the kitchens, Dobby happily serving them. They had fluffy pancakes with different fruits, Harry had fried apples, while Hermione had peaches, Luna had plums and Neville had blackberries. They all had sides of bacon and glasses of cold milk and cups of coffee and tea. It was an amazing breakfast and they broke off to go to their classes.

They each went to their classes in the morning and met back up at lunch, sitting at the end of Gryffindor's table. Ron frowned as he saw Neville and Luna sitting with Harry and Hermione. He stomped up to Harry's free side and opened his jealous mouth. "Harry, why are you sitting way down here with the near squib and why the hell is Looney sitting at our table."

Unfortunately, Minerva was headed for the four of them and heard Ron's comment. Before anyone else could say anything she put her hand on Ron's shoulder and gasped in anger when he slapped her hand away, thinking it was someone else's. This only served to irritate the Professor more and her burr was cold with anger as she spoke. "Mister Weasley you have detention for the next two weeks for striking a Professor. For your bullying remarks that is another week. You will be serving your detentions with Mr. Filch… he has plenty of end of the year cleaning that needs done. Now return to your seat and I'd advise leaving these four alone. Miss Lovegood has not only my permission but her head of houses' to sit here. Likewise, they may sit at her house table anytime they like."

Ron flushed with anger but went back to his seat without a word, three weeks of detention was bad enough without making it more. He would be working right up until the last week of school. He crossed his arms over his chest as he sat, grousing quietly about how unfair life was for him. Everyone around him just ignored his ranting, though they too were curious about the four sitting at the end of the table together.

The twins didn't miss the clasped hands of the pairs and stood, clearing their throats and announcing Luna as the winner of the Harry Potter love pool – she'd won fifty galleons. She eagerly skipped to the twins to collect her winnings. In a move that shocked everyone, she passed the coins off to Ginny.

"Here, I don't need the money and you used to be my best friend, because of that, I want you to have the winnings. Have fun with it." Luna told Ginny in a slightly louder than usual tone of voice so that it carried across the hall. Luna then skipped back to Neville's side and received a kiss for her good deed.

"That was a sweet thing to do, my wonderful wife… I'm so proud of you." Nev Luna with a kiss and a smile.

"Yeah, sis, that was kind of you." Harry added his two cents with a smile.

"That was too precious, sisi; you really are one of a kind." Hermione added.

At this, everyone was confused at the titles but quickly went back to eat as Professor McGonagall cast a privacy sphere around the five of them. "I've gotten the Headmaster to approve your requests… he originally balked at some of the points but once I showed him your paperwork he realized he didn't have a leg to stand on and gave in. If he gives you any trouble, you let me know and I'll deal with it as swiftly as I can. To better prepare for your tests, you've excused from classes for the rest of term. Please use the time to study for your upcoming tests. People will be looking to see how you do since you've requested to take the entire elective and core classes. If you need any help, all of the professors are willing to schedule tutoring times with you as they can."


	5. Peter's Capture and Questioning

**A/N:** Fixed some errors ~_Anjalyn_

* * *

Since they were excused from classes they spent the time after lunch relaxing for a few hours. That afternoon they also captured Scabbers and locked him inside of a small cage. They waited in the hallway outside of the Great Hall for their party to show, the rat and cage disillusioned for now.

This of course drew the attention of the student body and the Professors and Headmaster. The adults came down from their table and out into the hall to get a better view and to listen to what was going on. When Madam Bones and a contingent of four Aurors showed up Harry was the one to speak and explain why they were there.

"Madam, I present to you: Peter Pettigrew… in animagus form. He's the one who betrayed my family, not Sirius. Professor Snape, if you have any Veritaserum, we can verify my claims. And Professor McGonagall if you can make a chair with straps so that he can't get away, that would be great. Professor Flitwick if you could make sure he can't change into his rat form, which will cover all the bases. Professor Lupin, you'll want to especially listen to this. Headmaster, will you have the rat transformed back into a person and put in the chair?"

Each of the Professors did as they were asked and soon a ragged, balding looking rat-man was sitting in the chair. He struggled for all his worth to get away and when he found he couldn't, he slumped in the chair. Madam Bones fed him the potion and listened to Harry ask the question they were all wanted to know the answers to.

"What's your name?"

"_Peter Pettigrew"_

"Are you a death eater?"

"_Yes, I am."_

"When did you become a death eater?"

"_I took the mark fourteen years ago."_

"Can you be under the Imperious and take the dark mark?"

_"No."  
_

"Why not?"

_"You must be willing to bond to the Dark Lord for the mark to take."_

"Were you James and Lily's secret keeper?"

"_Yes, I was."_

"Did you tell Voldemort where they were hiding?"

"_Yes, I did."_

"Did Sirius kill those muggles when he found you after James and Lily's death?"

"_No."_

"How did you do kill the muggles that night?"

_"I blasted a gas line."_

"How did you get away from Sirius and the Aurors?"

"_I cut off my finger and transformed into my rat form, then went down a storm pipe to get away."_

"Where have you been all this time?"

"_I've been living with the Weasleys as their children's pet rat."_

Harry looked at those gathered, ending at Madam Bones. "Do you have any other questions for him right now?"

Madam Bones shook her head and had one of the Aurors put magic inhibitor bracelets on Peter before stunning him. "Anything else I want to know, I will ask back at the Ministry. I will be especially asking questions about taking the mark. This coming out will change some things, for the better I hope." She took a few minutes, giving instructions to her Aurors.

* * *

"Madam Bones, one thing you should know, I'm requesting he be sent through the Veil as punishment once he's tried. I do not want to find out that he escaped or was pardoned like some other death eaters. I also would like to see my godfather cleared of all charges. He was never given a trial; he was just thrown into Azkaban to rot."

"I understand, Harry. I will do everything in my power to see this done. If all goes well, I can get full pardon papers for Sirius by Friday… though, it might take a little hob-knobbing with the Minister and a donation to the Auror department to see it become public news. I'm not suggesting a bribe, merely a means to put it out there to the public; if you catch my drift?" Amelia Bones asked with a knowing smile.

Harry nodded and told her, "Myself and Lady Potter will be there sometime on tomorrow, that's Thursday – right? Let's say… about an hour before lunch, so that we catch everyone."

"Whatever the Potters donate, the Longbottoms will match it. As a testament to the department my parents gave themselves for." Neville added from the side. "I want to see every Auror in dragon-hide gear and protective garments and devices, along with tactical items of need. Donating with stipulations as to how the money is used to assure it isn't spent by means of nefarious purposes and will help in the fight against darkness."

Harry spoke again, "I'll be donating five hundred thousand galleons to the department, to help with payroll so that more Aurors can be trained and hired. With the match from the Longbottoms for protective gear and tactical items, your department shouldn't have any operating issues. One thing I will throw in is a projective pensive… so that you can take memory statements and have them viewed without having to dunk your head in."

"That's above and beyond amazing, both of you. I can't begin to thank you enough. I look forward to meeting up with you and the press tomorrow before lunch. I'll make sure the right people are there to see and hear what is going on." Amelia told them before having one of the Aurors float Peter along with them as they all turned and left the castle, heading back to the Ministry.

Harry turned to the gathered teachers and asked, "Since we are donating to the Ministry tomorrow, we'd like to leave the castle tomorrow night to meet with the Goblins, is this acceptable? It's not as if we will be missing any classes at this point."

Minerva nodded and glared at the Headmaster who initially started to say no, instead she overrode him. "That will be just fine, as you are adults now, so long as you let me know you are leaving the grounds, I'll allow it, provided it has something to do with your Lordships, not just to play around."

Hermione nodded, "That's perfectly understandable Professor, thank you very much for working with us. Come one family, let's have dinner and then send Hedwig off to Gran, letting her know the change of plans."

* * *

The other three nodded and so they all set off back into the Great Hall, leaving the still in shock professors behind. Remus recovered first and hurried along to catch up to Harry and the others.

"A moment… if I may have it, Harry?" Remus asked and when Harry nodded he twirled his wand and brought down a privacy sphere around the five of them. "How did you know all of that about Peter? I was sure the fault was with Sirius. I owe him a huge apology when I see him next. I should have known it wasn't him, especially with him being your godfather and all."

"Yeah, and if anyone bothered to read my parents will, when they changed Keepers, they made note of it. They wanted me raised by either the Longbottoms or you and Sirius. I was never supposed to go to Petunia." Harry told him with a sigh at the end.

"Petunia? You mean to tell me you have been living with Lily's magic-hating sister and family? Everyone who knew your parents knew that her house was not even on the list of places you should have gone." Lupin was floored at the idea of Harry living with Petunia.

"I know that now, Moony, but Dumbledore did his own thing about putting me there. Now that I'm an adult, I can have their will read and I'll be doing that as soon as I can. Would you like to sit and talk while we eat?" Harry asked as the four of them sat down.

Remus nodded and took a seat on Harry's left, Hermione sitting on his right with Neville and Luna across from him.

"Speaking of family Moony… I have a proposition for you that I'd like you to accept…" Harry said to his honorary godfather with a hint of a smile. "Earlier today, with the help of Madam Longbottom, now our Gran, we did a family ritual and became siblings to each other and accepted her as Gran to us. That being said, I'd like to blood bond with you – with you as a father the night after the full moon, provided you take your potion the night before."

"Um… I'd be honored… but how did you know about my furry little problem?" Remus asked; glad the privacy sphere was up. He didn't want everyone to know and start treating him differently.

"Hermione figured it out after Snape had the lesson over werewolves… we don't think any different of you Moony, if anything we admire you for your perseverance. Besides, as my dad you would have the Potters and Longbottoms to help protect you. I would in blood, be you and James' son. I plan on asking Sirius to do the same. I know he'll end up like a dad to me… and you are my Moony already; being a dad won't be that much of a step for us. Other than it will be new to me to have people who will look out for me. I figure we can all live at Potter Manor when we are not here."

"I'd like that Harry. I've always thought of you as my pup and this will allow us to make it legal. And to have such a beautiful daughter in law, as well as step children, I never thought I could have a family before." Remus said with a tear in his eye and gravel in his voice.

Harry leaned into his soon to be dad and smiled, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, "I'll always protect you _dad_, and you have my word on that."

"Mine too, Professor Lupin." Hermione chimed in.

"You have mine as well, sir." Neville told him.

"Ditto!" Luna chirped with a smile.


	6. Lion Den

**A/N:** Mainly just fluff this chapter – with a tiny bit about the Incarnations of Immortality. I will be getting into the more important stuff with the Goblins and Sirius next chapter.

* * *

The four young couples met up with Professor McGonagall after dinner and she took them through the halls to the third floor. She stopped in front of a tapestry of the Celtic Wheel of Time. It had beautiful colors and knot work and a trio of women, one older, one middle age and one looked to be an elder teen; dancing around and through the knot work. The three stopped and turned to look at Minerva as one and asked in a silvery voice, "What can we three do for thee this eve, Madam?"

"These four will be living in the rooms behind you ladies. I'm giving them permission to set their password." Minerva walked to the stairs, far enough that even with her enhanced hearing as an animagus she couldn't hear what was being set.

As one, they turned to look at Hermione who laughed but had an idea. "I like languages" she said, "so I know a few weird words in a lot of different dialects. How about 'credinta'? It's Romanian for 'trust'."

The others looked between themselves and nodded so as one they put their wands to the tapestry and said "credinta". The tapestry glowed yellow, then red, than blue and finally green for a moment each before sliding to the side, leaving an opening to the suite. Harry lifted his voice so that it carried down the hall, "Professor, we're set. You can come back now."

Minerva came back down the hall and explained a bit about the portrait. "This is the Celtic wheel of life. These three ladies are the three Fates, they are said to weave the tapestry of life and have disposition over the length of human lives and the pattern they produce. Clotho, the youngest, spins the threads from the substance of the Void. Lachesis, the middle aspect, measures the threads and Atropos, the oldest, cuts the thread of each individual human. Now then, your rooms…"

She swept into the main room, pausing to wait for them all to gather and then gave the main tour. It had a common room size living room with a cozy fireplace; it was an open floor plan, so it shared space with the dining area. Just behind the dining table and chairs was a doorway which leads to the kitchen and a small breakfast nook. There was a door to the left of the nook which was a small pantry; one side kept things cold while the other kept things dry, there was also a closed door section for frozen items. Just off the main door were three other doors, one on either side of the living room and the third door was just left of the dining room table. One had a white oak door while the other was a buttery walnut; the third was a smaller cedar door.

Upon inspection, the rooms were similar, each having coffee and cream with green and blue accent colored walls. The bedding was solid white but could be changed to anything with a flick of a wand. Their rooms also had large windows that looked out over the greenhouses and forest. Warm chocolate rugs with blue and green hints of woven fabric were on the floors. Each suite had a walk in closet with two dressers, one for each person, separate dressing areas and bedroom sized bath. There was a hot tub like bath and a large open shower with seven heads, dual sinks and water closet done in honey and cream marble.

Their living room was similar to the one they created in the room of requirement but bigger and Harry placed his hand on the wall and gave Hogwarts a quiet but heart felt thank you. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he felt the compulsion so he followed it. The living room had two sofas and a coffee table sitting in front of the fire. Between the two main bedroom doors were built in bookshelves, just waiting to be filled with books and knick knacks. There was a wide mantle above the fireplace and a medium sized earthenware pot filled with floo powder. Minerva motioned to the pot and fireplace and told the teens, "As this room is usually used by adults, it does have floo access with a pass word, I warn you to not give it out to just anyone, as it allows access to the castle. The password is "leon nead", which is Irish for 'Lion Den'. If you need the password changed, please come let me know. I'll leave you four to settle in, if you need anything call for an elf and they will help with bringing your things here and unpacking things were they need to go. If you are going to leave Hogwarts, please send me an owl. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

The four looked at each other and shook their heads, Hermione was the one to speak up, "I think we are good, Professor. If we think of anything we'll let you know. Thank you for being so supportive."

Minerva nodded and made her way to the door, she looked back over her shoulder at the teens, "Once again, congratulations." With that she left the room.

* * *

Luna kicked off her shoes and pulled her feet up under her on the sofa, talking to the others. "I've only had Ginny as a friend and after my mother died, she wasn't around much. I don't really know how to be a friend, much less a wife and sister, but I promise to try."

"Us too, Luna, I've only had Harry and Ron as friends, so I'm right there with you. With what I saw of Harry's memories, you proved yourself a friend and ally and that's good enough for me. I hope we can avoid that happening again but I know you will be right there with us. That's what counts, showing up and being there." Hermione told her 'sister'.

"I think we should just take things one day at a time. I'm right there with Hermione, with what I saw I'm not always going to be so scared that I can't act. I want to become that man that stood up for his friends and blasted death eaters. I want to make my parents and Gran proud… and you guys too." Neville chimed in.

"I believe in all of you, then and now. We have an opportunity to make things better for so many people, and save lives. It will take some work, learning each other and how to work together. We have to decide what to do with our knowledge and how best to live. And I mean really live, not just survive. I want to do things I've never done before… have new clothes, go places, spend time with my family and see Voldemort and the death eaters get what's coming to them." Harry added. "For now… Dobby?" He called and soon the little elf popped in wearing a small lime green shorts and neon orange t-shirt with the Potter crest on its chest pocket. He had on small blue and white Nike trainers with mix-matched socks and a black and white bandana tied around his head, also with the Potter crest on it.

"Harry calls Dobby?" The elf said with a wide smile.

"Uh… nice clothes, Dobby this is my wife, Hermione and my brother Neville and his wife, my sister, Luna. Please help them with anything they ask just as you would me. For now, we need our trunks, clothes and familiars brought to our new rooms here. Mine and Hermione's is one the left with the white door, while Neville and Luna's is the other one. Can you do that for us?"

"Dobby bes doing this for Harry and his Missy Mi… and for Mister Nev and Luna. I do it now." He said before popping away.

"Harry… what was that?" Hermione asked with confusion.

Neville laughed and explained, "That's a house elf. Though, I've never seen one quite like that one. Where did you get him, Harry?"

Harry explained about how he met Dobby the summer before second year, all the trouble he put Harry through and how Harry tricked Mr. Malfoy out of his elf. More importantly, he shared how Dobby had blasted Malfoy down the corridor and on his ass. Lastly he explained that he'd taken Dobby as his elf this afternoon while they were watching the memories. "He's been a great little friend and I figured I'd make him part of the family too. But, damn, I need to help him dress next time."

"But he's a slave, Harry!" Hermione snapped, not happy with the arrangement.

Surprisingly, it was Luna who calmly set Hermione straight about house elves. She explained their bond and how they needed magic to survive and were happiest when they had a family to take care of. While Hermione wasn't sure about it, she calmed down and shed her shoes and robes, sitting in her skirt and white shirt.

"Why don't we sort out our rooms and belongings? Then we can meet back out here to talk and have a snack before bed?" Hermione suggested as she stood and picked up her things. The others agreed and the two couples went to their rooms to get things settled.

* * *

Both trunks sat at the end of the bed, open and mostly empty. Upon looking in the closet, Harry's clothes, what little there were, hung on the left and Hermione's hung on the right. In the back, in the middle were the two dressers, they opened drawers and found their small clothes and pajamas tucked neatly into separate but neat arrangements. Hermione and Harry's knick knacks were neatly placed on a small but wide bookshelf under the 'window'. Crookshanks basket was sitting on the top, in the middle of the shelf, and he lay resting, his tail flickering happily. Hedwig was perched on a beautifully carved with flowers and vine stand just left of the window. The window had an open pane at top for Hedwig to go in and out of.

At the end of the queen sized four poster bed was a blanket trunk. Against the wall opposite the bed was a small loveseat with end tables and a big square ottoman in front of it. Looking at it closer showed the top lifted off the ottoman giving more storage space. Their picture frames were hung around the room and Harry's photo album was tucked safe on the bookshelf with other ones that belonged to Hermione.

"What color do you want the bedding to be, Mi?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Mi?" She asked.

"It's what Dobby called you, and I like it. So what color?" He said, still smiling. "Dobby."

The elf popped into the room and Harry explained that however Mi wanted the bedding and linens to look, he was to do. Dobby bounced happily and looked at his 'Missy Mi' to see what she would come up with.

"I think a soft sage green with darker green vines and dark purple embroidered flowers for the comforter. For the sheets, high count cotton ones in sage with wide cream stripes and the same for the main pillow cases. Can you make decorative pillows in that purple color for accents on the sofa?" She trailed off, giving instructions to Dobby while Harry went into the bath to look it over closer.

He found soft thick white robes hanging on either side of the shower and he decided to indulge in a hot one. He stripped down, throwing his clothes into a large wicker basket and turned the shower on, the water already perfect and just relaxed under the spray.

Hermione and Dobby spent a good twenty minutes adjusting the colors and linens in the rooms. The wall behind their bed was also changed to a deep forest green which picked up the colors on the bed and around the room. She finally looked around the room for Harry and heard the shower running. With a blush, she left the room, going back into the living room.

Hermione picked up her school robe on the way and hung it on one of the hooks on the stand to the right of the door. She tapped the hook and said "colovaria", changing the hook to a red color. She did the same for the other three hooks, coloring the colors for the four elements according to how Gran had them positioned; green for Neville, blue for Luna and yellow for Harry. She also carefully used "diffindo" to cut their names in small print into the space just above the hooks. Satisfied with her work, she wandered to the shelves, looked at the books, picked one to read and sat on the sofa with it to wait for the others.

When Harry got out of the shower he found the white towels now tan with vines and small dark purple flowers adorning the bottom. With a smile he dried off and picked up his now dark green robe with his name on the left panel. He wrapped the robe around him and went into the bedroom. He paused to look at the changes and found that he liked it… he went into the closet and pulled on sweats and an oversized t-shirt. He hung the robe on a hook and left the room, heading to the kitchen to see what there was to snack on.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Longbottom rooms, much the same was happening. They called Dobby right away and worked out a different scheme with their room. They were both fans of the outdoors and now their room showed that. With a forest mural on the wall around the window the room looked like you were outside. The rest of the walls were left coffee colored but the ceiling was painted sky blue and dotted with clouds. The bedding was now navy with butter yellow daisies embroidered across it. The flora theme was continued throughout the room. The couple was sitting on the sofa smiling, talking about what they saw and how best to help Harry and Hermione, not to mention themselves in the coming years.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

For those of you following my stories - my apologies that there have not been updates - I have been/ am very ill at the moment and unable to write.

When things are better (and the writer's block is gone) I will post more.

Thanks for your understanding.

~Anjalyn


End file.
